gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror in New York City - Transcript
Part 1 [Title card '' ''Terror in New York City '''appears. Cue World Exclusive Foiled! theme. At a nearby oil field, a rig is on fire; an ambulance speeds past. Scene cuts to International Rescue's primary firefighter, the Firefly, moving in. Scene cuts to Virgil Tracy driving.] '''Virgil Tracy: "Firefly to Mobile Control. Going in now." cuts to Scott Tracy observing through binoculars from his Mobile Control Console on a balcony. Scott Tracy: "Okay, Virgil, you've got only one chance." cuts to the Firefly lowering its cahelium-X shield and moving forward. It comes to a halt just a short distance from the blaze. cuts to Virgil in the Firefly. Virgil Tracy: ''"Here we go."'' pulls a black lever to his left side. Scene cuts to the Firefly's nitro-glycerine gun coming out behind the lowered blade. Scene cuts to a extreme close-up of a nitro-glycerine shell firing out the gun. Scene cuts to showing Firefly firing the nitro-glycerine shell at the fire. An explosion occurs and the Firefly is spun 180 degrees. Pieces of burning debris fall down but the fire has been successfully extinguished. Oil continues to gush upwards. Balcony. Scott Tracy: "Good shooting, Virgil!" cuts to Firefly raising its shield and heading back to Thunderbird 2. cuts to N.T.B.S reporter Ned Cook and his cameraman, Joe, watching from a distance. Ned Cook bitterly: "This could have been the greatest report of the year." Joe: "And we can't do a thing about it." Ned Cook: "I don't know why they're so touchy about having their pictures taken; we've got a job to do as well as they have." cuts to Virgil driving the Firefly back to Thunderbird 2's Pod 6. Virgil Tracy: "Mobile Control from Firefly: returning to Thunderbird 2." Balcony. Scott Tracy: "F.A.B. I'm returning to Thunderbird 1." cuts to Firefly entering Pod 6. Ned Cook: "Right Joe. Get on that camera!" Joe: "What are you gonna do?" Ned Cook: "We're gonna get that story of the year!" walks away; scene cuts to Thunderbird 2 being lowered over Pod 6. [Thunderbird 2. Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2, ready for lift off!" Scott Tracy: "Clear to go! See you back at base Virgil." 2 activates its thrusters and takes off. in the driver's seat of his van. Ned Cook: "OK Joe, as soon as Thunderbird 1 takes off, start shooting. drives off and screeches to a halt "Right Joe! Cover the take off!" cuts to Thunderbird 1 taking off. Camera Detector goes off. Scott Tracy: ''"The Automatic Camera Detector! Someone's photographing the ship!'' H.F.C lever and lands in front of the truck Thunderbird 1's loudspeaker "I told you guys no pictures!" Ned Cook loudspeaker: taking Scott seriously.'' "Listen, buster! You've done a great job here today! Now let me do mine!"'' 1. Scott has his frown expression on. Scott Tracy loudspeaker: "I said: NO PICTURES! Please destroy them!'" '''Ned Cook loudspeaker:' "If you think I'd do that, you're crazy!" doesn't reply. Ned speeds off. Cue World Exclusive Foiled! theme again. Scott Tracy under his breath: "The crazy fools..." launches Thunderbird 1 then chases after them and we see Joe on top of the truck Joe Panicking:'' "Ned, stop the truck!"'' Ned Cook: "No deal, Joe, this is the best news story we have ever had! I'm not gonna lose it now!" 1 is still chasing them. Cuts to inside view from Thunderbird 1 at the truck. Cuts to Scott looking down. Cuts to Thunderbird 1 still chasing it. Cuts to Thunderbird 1 cabin. Scott presses a button on the left console. A blue light shines on the truck. Ned Cook: '"''What's going on??" '''Scott Tracy loudspeaker: I've electromagnetically wiped the videotape, Cook. The entire recording is blank. I'm sorry about this, but we must protect ourselves. *pauses* So long. 1 flies higher and away. Scene cuts to Joe checking the recording in the camera. Ned Cook Hopeful:'' "He's just bluffing. It's not possible.'' Joe: "He wasn't bluffing. And it ''is ''possible. ''sadly There goes your story, Ned."'' of smoking film reel come down on Ned's shoulders. Scene cuts to Thunderbird's 2 and 1 flying. Scene cuts to Thunderbird 1 cabin. Scott Tracy: '"''Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. Take-off from danger zone delayed. Everything now F.A.B. Fill you in with details later." to Thunderbird 2 cabin '''Virgil Tracy: "F.A.B Scott. Will radio base and report." cuts to Tracy Island. Then we see Jeff sitting at his desk, with Tin-Tin typing on a typewriter. Jeff Tracy: "It was good to hear from you, and I was delighted to receive your kind invitation. However- ''picture beeps Oh, go ahead, Virgil."'' Connected Virgil Tracy: "Rescue operation successful. Returning to base. Scott delayed on takeoff." Jeff Tracy: "Good work Virgil. Keep in touch. Tin-Tin Now, er, where were we?" Tin-Tin: "'However...'" Jeff Tracy: "Oh yeah. However, due to other pressing business I shall have to decline. But would like you to know that your scheme, to move the Empire State Building, strikes me as being daring and imaginative. Redevelopment of obsolete areas is vital. But so too is the preservation of national monuments and institutions. *pauses* The Empire State Building is such a monument." cuts to Thunderbird 2 flying over the sea. Cuts to cabin interior. Virgil: "Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2. Picking up radar reflection of surface vessel." Scott: "Well, what's so special about that?" Virgil: "Its speed, Scott! It's phenomenal!" Scott: radio "Hey, it could be the Sentinel. The Navy's new strike vessel." cuts to the USN warship Sentinel speeding across the water. Cuts to the bridge of the ship. The Commander is looking out whilst his first officer, Clayton, is checking speed. Clayton: "Speed 200 knots, sir." Commander: "Right. Ask Missile Control for routine report." Scanners O.C.: "Unidentified object approaching. Height: 2000 feet. Air speed: 5000 miles per hour." Commander: "OK, Scanners. I have it on my screen. Give me its course." Scanners O.C.: "Yes sir. 0-9-6, magnetic." Commander: Clayton "You realize what this could mean?" Clayton: '"''I'm afraid I do sir." '''Commander: "Any notification from Central Control of military aircraft in this area?" Clayton: "Last report indicated this whole area to be at green." Commander: "Right. Standby intercepter missiles. Get immediate clearance for launching." cuts to Thunderbird 2 cabin Virgil: ''Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2. I'm gonna change my course, Scott. The Sentinel must be tracking us and we don't wanna give em a steer to our own base."'' 1 cabin. Scott: "Yeah good idea, Virgil. I'll do the same when I get closer.-" 2 cabin. '' Scott radio: "-Resume course for base when you're out of range."'' Virgil: "F.A.B." turns the craft to starboard a little. Scene cuts to Sentinel bridge Commander: "It's changing course. Scanners, what's the new heading?" Scanners O.C.: "0-7-5 degrees, magnetic, sir." Commander: '"''That puts it on a direct course for New York. What is it Clayton? What is it? '''Clayton: "I only wish I knew, sir. It's too fast for an aircraft and it's too slow for a missile..." scene of Thunderbird 2 flying. Scanners O.C.: "Message from Central Control, sir. No aircraft scheduled in your area. Treat unidentified craft as hostile." Commander: Clayton; raising his voice a little.'' "Sound battle stations! All missile launchers to be at go!"'' klaxon starts sounding. Scene cuts to a deck of the Sentinel where missiles are aimed upwards, primed and ready. Brief scene of Thunderbird 2 flying before the scene fades out. Part 2 fades back in to the U.S.N. Sentinel crossing the water. Scanners loudspeaker: "Attack stations! Trigger intercepter missiles standby! Ten seconds!" brief scene of Thunderbird 2 before cutting back to the Sentinel crossing. Scanners loudspeakers: "7! ... 6! ... 5! ..." to Sentinel missile deck. The missiles are smoking at the rear. Scanners loudspeakers: "4! ... 3! ... 2! ..." to Sentinel bridge. Scanners loudspeakers: "1! ... 0!" Commander: his arm: "FIRE!" 1 and 2 are fired. 2 cabin. Virgil: "MISSILES!" shot of the missiles in flight. Virgil: "Thunderbird 1 and Base from Thunderbird 2: under missile attack!" 1. Scott: "Virgil, switch on the jammer!-" Villa Lounge. jeff and Tin-Tin are listening in. Scott radio: ''"-Try and throw them off course!"'' Virgil radio: "I think it's too late, Scott!" 1 Scott: "Well take evasive action!" 2 Virgil: "F.A.B!" turns the craft to port side. Another brief shot of the missiles. Cuts back to Thunderbird 2. Virgil: "It's no good, Scott! They still coming dead at me!" 1 Scott: "Gain altitude, Virgil! Pull her up!" gains more height. One final shot of the missiles before they explode just under Thunderbird 2. Virgil levels out. 1 Scott: "Are you OK, Virgil? Come in, Thunderbird 2!" 2 Virgil: "Still here, Scott. Boy, that was close. It exploded right beneath me. Feels like I've got some damage on my tail unit." up shot of the Sentinel Scanners loudspeakers: "Trigger intercepter missiles, for second attack! Five seconds!" Clayton: "Changing frequency to automatic jammers." [Scanner Monitor begins talking just as Clayton says "jammers".] to missile deck. Scanners loudspeakers: "4! ... 3! ... 2! ... to Sentinel bridge Scanners loudspeakers: "1! ... 0!" Commander: "FIRE!" 3 and 4 are fired. Scene cuts to Thunderbird 2 Virgil: "Here we go again, Scott!" 1 Scott: "Get that jammer working Virgil. I'm catching up on you fast!" scene of Thunderbird 1 flying before cutting back to the pilot cabin. Virgil radio: "THEY'VE CHANGED FREQUENCY, SCOTT!" 2 Virgil: "They're on check! They're coming straight for me!" Scott: "Hold present altitude, then climb one second before impact. We might be able to throw 'em." shots of the missiles in flight and Thunderbird 2 gaining altitude. Scott his voice:'' "More height, Virgil! You need more height!"'' climbs higher still. The first missile explodes under him and misses but the second scores a unfortunate direct hit, sending him crashing down. Virgil tries to get it back up but the controls don't respond. 1 Scott: "International Rescue from Thunderbird 1." Villa Lounge Jeff: "Scott, how's Virgil?" Scott: screen "I dunno father... I can't get through to him, but he's on fire. I can see him in the distance." Jeff: "I've been on to Washington and let's hope they can stop this senseless attack." back to Sentinel missile deck. Missiles 5 and 6 are launched to finish off Thunderbird 2. Scene cuts to Sentinel bridge. Clayton: "Washington, sir. Emergency call." Washington: '"''Message to Sentinel Commander. Stop attack immediately! Unidentified aircraft is a Thunderbird machine of the International Rescue organization." '''Commander: "Clayton, missiles 5 and 6, destroy them!" cuts to missiles being destroyed mid-flight. 1 Scott: "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. Come in Virgil!" 2 cabin. Virgil has been knocked out. Scott: radio '"''Virgil, are you OK?" to Thunderbird 2 crashing down with its tail on fire. Thunderbird 1 descends. 1 '''Scott: "Virgil, pull her up! Can you hear me? Come in Thunderbird 2!" 2 cabin. Virgil slowly regains consciousness. Scott: radio "Virgil, you're crashing! Pull her up! 1 cabin. Scott: "Virgil, get a grip on yourself...-" 2 cabin. Scott: radio '"-''You've gotta pull out of that dive!" finally wakes up. Just before Thunderbird 2 crashes into the water, Virgil pulls the wheel up and levels the craft out. Thunderbird 1 follows. 1 cabin. '''Scott: "Well, how does it look Virgil?" Virgil: "I'm not sure, Scott. Engines are running smoothly, but the tail section is giving trouble." Scott: "Will you be able to make it back to base?" Virgil: "I'll let you know..." Villa Lounge Jeff has called Alan, Gordon and Brains with him. Jeff: "Right, here's the position: Virgil is trying to bring Thunderbird 2 back to the island. It's on fire and badly crippled. ''Gordon and Alan ''Gordon, Alan, standby on the fire fighting equipment." Alan: "Yes, father." and Gordon exit. Jeff: Brains "What are his chances, Brains?" Brains: "Uh, well, s-so as the, uh reactor plant hasn't been damaged, uh, her chances are good." 1 cabin. Scott: "Is the reactor damaged Virgil?" 2 cabin. Virgil: "I can't tell, Scott. Instrumentations has suffered severe damage. to shot of Thunderbird 2 flying but the tail is smoking. Virgil: from smoke "How much further to base, Scott?" 1 cabin. Scott: "Just another ten minutes Virgil. It's just another ten minutes. You'll make it Virgil. I know you will." to repeated shot of Thunderbird 2 before switching to Tracy Villa lounge. Jeff is thinking things through. Kyrano is serving coffee. Kyrano: '"''Mr Tracy, have some coffee. Your boys will be safe. You see." '''Jeff: "Hmm? Oh, er, what did you say, Kyrano?" Tin-Tin: "Father asked you if you would like coffee, Mr Tracy." Jeff: "Oh. No thank you. I'd better get over to landing control. If they arrive at all, they'll be here in a few minutes." cuts to Thunderbird 2 launch runway. The palm trees fall back and in their place rise foam poles that run along the length of the runway. Cuts to landing control. Gordon and Alan have already set up when Jeff and Tin-Tin enter. Jeff: "Good. You're ready." Alan: his watch "Two minutes..." Gordon: "I think I can hear them now." 1. Scott: "We're nearly home, Virgil. We're nearly home." 2. Virgil pulls a lever. Virgil: "Undercart, down. Flaps, down. Banking for, final approach..." tilts the craft to starboard and glides over to the end of the runway. Virgil: "Easy does it. Easy..." to runway view. Thunderbird 2 lands hard temporarily then again. Scott: Sighing '"''He's down..." Control. '''Jeff: "The wheels! They've collapsed!" 2 is sliding hard along the runway. Cuts to Thunderbird 2 cabin. Everything is shaking about. Virgil: "The wheels have gone! I can't hold her! I'm - I'M GONNA CRASH!" control Jeff: "Release foam! Section B!" unison, the poles fire foam at Thunderbird 2, which gives off a small explosion and comes to a halt. Once the fire has been extinguished, the camera has a zoom in of Virgil having passed out before momentarily blacking out and shows a distorted shot of Scott and Jeff's faces. It then shows a shot of Virgil with a bandage on his head. As he slowly wakes up, Scott and Jeffs faces become clearer. Jeff: "Hi Virgil. Scott: "Welcome back to the land of the living." Virgil: up "Wh-what happened to Thunderbird 2?" Jeff: "Now quit worrying about that. She was badly damaged but she's gonna be OK." Scott: "It's nothing a few weeks hard work won't put right." Virgil: "A few weeks! But that's terrible! Suppose she's needed on call?" Jeff: "Well, let's hope she's not. Now relax. You need a lot of rest. You take care of yourself, and we'll take care of Thunderbird 2." lies back against the pillow. Scene cuts to Thunderbird 2's cabin, badly damaged by the landing. Brains is doing work as Tin-Tin walks in. Tin-Tin: "How's it going Brains?" Brains: "Uh, well, uh, slowly, uh, Tin-Tin, it's, it's g-gonna take, some time." view of Thunderbird 2's tail section. Scott: "Boy, what a mess." Jeff: "Once the new components arrive, we'll have to work round the clock to get her right." Scott: "Well, this is the tricky part of our operation. Trying to keep everything secret." Jeff: "Look, Scott. We ordered each component from different aircraft corporations. None of them know what they're making. It's only when they all arrive here that the jigsaw fits together." Scott: "I guess I worry too much..." cuts to Virgil's sickbed. Kyrano is taking away his lunch. Kyrano: "It is good that you are eating again, Mister Virgil." Virgil: "How can I help it with your marvellous food Kyrano?" Kyrano: "Oh ''chuckles ''thank you sir." leaves. Gordon enters. Gordon: "Hi Virgil. Gotcha TV switched on?" Virgil: "No sir. I've seen enough TV to last me the rest of my life." Gordon: "Oh but this is a special programme. They're moving the Empire State Building." Virgil: "What today?" Gordon: "Today. And furthermore ''his watch ''right now!" Virgil: "This I must see." leans forward and switches on the TV. to Tracy Villa Lounge. Jeff, Scott, Brains, Tin-Tin and Alan are watching the same broadcast reported by none other than Ned Cook. Ned: screen "You are about to witness, folks, one of the greatest pieces of engineering feats of all time." Scott: "Say, that's Ned Cook. You know, the guy I had to stop filming us at the oil well." Jeff: "That's right Scott. He'd do anything for a story." cuts to a New York City alleyway. Ned is broadcasting from there. Joe the cameraman is filming him. Ned: "In a few moments, the National Television Broadcasting System will show you a construction job that leaves the building of the Pyramids in the shade. Today the Empire State Building here in New York City is going to be moved 200 yards, not piece by piece but as it stands, all 1250 ft of it. First of all, we'll explain how this tremendous task is going to be performed. sickbed. Gordon is sat beside Virgil as the pair are watching the broadcast. Ned screen "Incidentally, the reason why the Empire State has to be moved is simple. The whole area around the great monument has been demolished to make way for modern development." Villa Lounge Ned: screen. "But of course we couldn't have the old Empire State knocked down, could we? No sir." Jeff: "Sure would have liked to have been there today." Scott: "Yeah, me too." to a view of the TV. A simulation is showing how the plan to move the Empire State Building came about. Ned screen, O.C.: "Now after tunnelling under the foundations, hydraulic jacks were placed beneath the building. Then the jacks were raised. And up she came! The next step was to lay a heavy duty track under the building and run it to the new site." diagram shows hydraulic jacks under the building, another shows it raising the building. Then another shows the building moving along the track. Ned screen, O.C.: "Now all that remains to be done is to move the giant building, inch by inch, to its new site. *pauses* Sounds easy, doesn't it? But it took ten years of planning and two years of construction to get this far." cuts to a view of the magnificient Empre State Building, attached to a large gantry on a long lined heavy duty track. alleyway. Ned: "Any minute now, the tremendously powerful atomic engines will start to move its gigantic load to the new site." shot of the building. Cuts to NYC alleyway Ned: "Wait for it..." alarm sounds. Cuts to Tracy Villa Lounge. Ned: screen "The signal's been given." Empire State Building theme. Scene cuts to view of the Empire State Building slowly but gradually moving. alleyway Ned: "She's moving... yes, she's moving!" to the Empire State Building which really has begun moving. A puff of steam escapes the gantry. alleyway. Ned: "In all the years of my broadcasting, this must be the most breathtaking experience! ''suddenly zooms on in him. ''Hold everything. Somethings gone wrong!" destruction theme. Scene cuts to a overview layout of the track, where deep fissures in the ground begin to appear. Ned: "The ground is cracking under the track! It's like an earth tremor beneath my feet!" to a view of the Empire State Building slowing down. Ned: "There is something wrong. The atomic motors are shutting down." Empire State Building comes to a halt. A brief shot of the track reveals that the ground betwen the parallel tracks is breaking up. Ned: "This is a mighty dangerous situation. The ground around the building is crumbling. We are directly in line of fire. ''shot of the ground breaking slightly under Ned's feet. ''But in the tradition of N.T.B.S., we will stay in the danger zone to bring you up-to-the-minute pictures of this fantastic spectacle." sudden shot of the ground breaking again before cutting to Tracy Villa Lounge. Jeff: "Crazy fool, why doesn't he get the heck out of it? Scott: "Well, it's like you said, Dad. He'll do anything for a story." alleyway. Ned: "It looks as though its going to be all right, folks. The ground subsidence has stopped, but I don' think we gonna see the Empire State move any ore today." shot of the building before back to Ned, who is nodding to someone off screen. Ned: "We have just been ordered off this site by the police. There is, I understand, a very real danger that the entire building could collapse at any moment. We'll be on the air again as soon as we have- ARRGGHH!" ground finally gives way and Ned falls in, followed by Joe and the camera. Ned and Joe land hard on the pit floor and the camera gets destroyed. They slowly get up. Ned: "Joe, are you OK?" Joe: "Ye-yeah, I'm all right, Ned..." Ned: "The whole area's subsiding, Joe. We've gotta get outta here. And fast. destruction theme. Scene cuts to the Empire State Building, which suddenly explodes. A brief shot of the now larger fissure in the ground and a second explosion of the building before cutting to Tracy Villa Lounge. Due to the crisis, no pictures are being displayed. News Reporter: "We apologise for the loss of your picture, and we have grave fears for the safety of Ned Cook. We hope to bring you pictures of minute-to-minute happenings here in New York City in a few moments, as soon as we can get a new outside broadcasting system unit in position." cuts to the Empire State Building as a bigger explosion has it slumped down slightly. A brief shot of the track then a shot of another explosion before cutting to the pit where Ned and Joe are. Ned: '"''She's coming down! Right on top of us!" gantry explodes and sinks below ground, causing the Empire State building to collapse in an almighty crash. The camera zooms in on Ned before it fades out. '''Part 3 fades back in to reveal what is left of the Empire State Building: a colossal mound of rubble and debris. Cuts to Tracy Villa Lounge. Jeff: "They couldn't have stood a chance..." Reporter: "What you will see, is the result of this terrifying tragedy. The Empire State Building has crashed into a mountain of rubble. It is no more." Pause Ned: screen "Help! Can you hear me? HELP!" Scott: "That's Ned Cook's voice!" Jeff: "He' still alive!" Reprter: screen "One moment, it seems we have a miracle on our hands. That was Ned Cook's voice that we just heard!" Scott: ''"Well, how can anyone be alive under all that lot?"'' Alan: "I dunno, but one thing s for sure: they'll never get him out." Scott: "Our equipment could do it, father. We've got to get Thunderbird 2 over there right away." Jeff: "Scott, you're forgetting: Thunderbird 2 is out of commission. There's nothing we can do." to New York City. Reporter: "Ladies and gentlemen, there will be no more transmissions by this station for the moment. Ned Cook is trapped under the ruins of the Empire State Building, and is in touch with us via his radio microphone. We will be using this channel to maintain contact with him." Villa Lounge. Reporter screen: "All right Ned Cook: can you hear me?" Ned screen: "I can hear you. Just before the building crashed, the ground collapsed beneath our feet, then the building came down on top of us. Don't ask me why we weren't crushed. It was a miracle. We're now sitting in a hollow about ten feet wide. We're not hurt, but I can hear water seeping in from below." Brains: "O-of course! Th-that's the answer!" Jeff: "The answer to what, Brains?" Brains: "We,ll I-I-I've been trying to figure out, why that area should suddenly collapse? *pause* U-underground rivers!" Scott: "Underground rivers?" Tin-Tin: '"''Yes! Brains could be right! Many cities have rivers running beneath them!" '''Brains: "I-if there was a river, running under the Empire State Building, an undetected river, th-that could have caused the trouble." Jeff: '"''That means water will continue to seep into the hollow that's protecting Ned Cook. He'll drown." '''Scott: "If only we could get along that river..." Brains: "That might be possible, w-with Thunderbird 4." Tin-Tin: "But we can't airlift it to New York without Thunderbird 2." and Virgil enter. Gordon: "Then I'll have to go all the way by sea." Virgil: "You'd never make it. Thunderbird 4 is only a scout craft. She's got to be airlifted, somehow." Gordon: '"''I tell you I can make it on my own!" 'Jeff: '"Look, Gordon, your suggestion is not only dangerous, it's also highly impractical. Even if you made it, you'd only be in time to attend Ned Cook's funeral. Right now I could get the commander of Sentinel and-" '''Virgil: "That's it! THAT'S IT! The Sentinel, they put us out of action, they can put us back into action!" Jeff: "I get the picture, and I like it. Now here's what we do. Scott, take off for New York." Scott: "Yes, sir!" leaves. Jeff: "Gordon, launch Thunderbird 4 using the emergency procedure, and then proceed to the position where the fleet exercises are going on. I'll contact Washington and arrange for them to pick you up and rush you to New York." Gordon: "Yes, sir." exits. Virgil: "Good luck, Gordon. What can I do, father?" Jeff: "Go back to bed." Thunderbirds are Go! theme. Cuts to Thunderbird 1 launching; then, back to Tracy Villa lounge. Jeff is on the phone. Jeff: "Thanks, Washington. That will be really great." Washington: "That's the least we can do, Mr. Tracy." Jeff: "Thunderbird 4, this is base, over." cuts to Gordon on board Thunderbird 4, zooming down Thunderbird 2's runway. Jeff: '"''That's right Gordon. The Sentinel will pick you up and transport you and Thunderbird 4 to New as fast as they know how." 'Gordon: '"F.A.B.!" 4 dives into the ocean. Scene cuts to Thunderbird 1. '''Scott: "This is Thunderbird 1 of International Rescue calling New York. Come in, Empire State Site Control." cuts to police van in New York. Policeman: "Site control to Thunderbird 1. Boy, are we glad you guys are around." Scott: "Is there any news of the trapped men?" Policeman: ' "''Well, we've drilled a pilot-hole to supply them with air, lighting and food. The trouble is the water level is rising." '''Scott: "Now listen carefully. I want the entire area cleared." Policeman: "Already done, pal. This site is unsafe. Could give way any time." Scott: "Right. I'll be arriving in under thirty minutes. I'll need detailed plans of the underground river systems. cuts to Thunderbird 4 being hoisted on board the Sentinel. Gordon: "Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 4. I have made contact with Sentinel. I'm being taken aboard." Scott: "F.A.B. What is your estimated time of arrival at the danger zone?" Gordon: "Twenty-four hours, I'm afraid." Scott: "OK, Gordon. Do the best you can." cuts to police van. Policeman: "I never knew thirty minutes was such a long time." Second Policeman: "Yeah, it sure does drag. Hey... can you hear something? It's them! International Rescue." cuts to Thunderbird 1's wings opening before cutting back to the crash site. Second Policeman megaphone, O.C.: '"''This is New York City Police. This area is dangerous due to earth subsidence. Keep clear. Keep clear." cuts to Thunderbird 1 landing, then to Tracy Island. Brains is studying a map. '''Brains: "I've been studying Manhattan Island, Mr. Tracy. Its base is solid rock. Now, underground streams do exist. But they've never been considered a threat." Jeff: "Does that wash out your underground river theory?" Brains: "No, it's possible that over the last hundred years, the minor streams have eaten away the rock until they've become rivers." Jeff: "What are you getting at, Brains?" Brains: "Well, no recent surveys have been carried out. It's gonna be a difficult pass to locate the river." Jeff: "I see. Already, it's touch and go whether Thunderbird 4 can arrive on time. And now the rescue could be delayed even further..." portrait beeps repeatedly. Jeff: "Go ahead, Scott." Connected. Scott screen: "OK, father, I'm here, and I'm set up. Now here's the situation: Ned Cook and his cameraman are still alive. We can get food down to them, but the water is rising. Now, according to our calculations, they'll be under around the same time as Gordon arrives." Jeff: "Right, Scott. Here's what you do. Pass breathing apparatuses down to them and keep them alive till Thunderbird 4 gets there." cuts to the hollow where Ned and Joe are. They both look down. There is a medium sized hole where water is filling in from. Scene fades out. Part 4 fades back into the rescue site. it is evening in New York. Scott is at the Mobile Control unit. Scott: "Hello, Ned. How are you feeling? Now, whatever happens, you stay with it." Hollow. Ned: "That's easy to say, buddy. But it's been nine hours since you got on the scene." Scott: "I know, Ned. We're doing all we can." Ned: "Sure... I'm sorry. Guess this hanging around is getting me. We're so helpless. And the cold..." site. Scott has his frown expression on. Ned radio: "-''the water is freezing''." Scott: "Is it still rising?" Hollow. Ned: "Yeah... it's coming up faster now. At this rate, we have less than ten hours. We'll be under around 10 AM." site. Scott: "New York to Sentinel. What is your expected ETA?" cuts to Sentinel bridge. Gordon: "We calculate 10:05 AM, Scott." S'cott radio:' "Well that uh.... that's gonna leave things pretty tight. Can you get more speed?" Commander: "Afraid not. We're at maximum speed now." Gordon: "Answer negative, Scott. Ten hours to New York it is." Scott radio: "OK, Gordon. I guess there's nothing we can do about it." site. Policeman: "-Say, how about that breathing gear?" Policeman: "We located some units at the Navy yard. They're on their way." Scott: "Well, that's something...." cuts to Ned and Joe who are shivering. Several hours have passed. Joe: "The water's rising faster, Ned. We're not gonna drown, are we?" Ned: "Hold on, Joe. Those rescue guys, they know what they're doing. They'll get us out." Scott radio: "Any increase in the rate of level, Ned?" Ned: "Yeah... we'll be under by nine o'clock." site. Scott: "Dang! That means Gordon's gonna arrive one hour too late." Policeman: "Johnson is sending down the breathing gear now." Scott: "And what capacity are the air tanks? Policeman: "Two hours supply." Scott: "The safety time is cut to only one hour then. And that allows for no set-backs." cuts to the bridge of the Sentinel. The clock shows 5:00 AM. Gordon: "Five more hours. Is there no way we can get more speed?" Commander: "Afraid not. We're tearing the motors apart now." site. It's night time. Hollow. Ned: "Hey... the water is coming up faster still. I reckon we've got two hours left." '' site. '''Ned radio:' "-''Just two short hours." '''Scott:' "That means you'll have to wear your breathing gear for the last two hours." Hollow. Ned: "You're sure cutting things fine. It's not gonna leave much air in our tanks." site. Scott: "I know. But we can still do it. And we're gonna do it, ok?" time later. The water is up to Ned's neck. Ned: "We'll have to use the air soon. Or we'll drown." Scott radio: "Hold on as long as you can." site. Scott: "-''The last atom of air in those tanks could mean the difference between life and death''." Ned: "Joe's in a bad way. This freezing water is getting him. We can't hold on. The water is up to our mouths. We'll have to....blub-blub." Scott: zooms in on him. "The MASKS! PUT THE MASKS ON! ... Ned, can you hear me? Are you ok? Ned, come in!" Hollow. Ned: "It's OK, we've got the gear on. Now, we've just got to sit here and wait for our air to run out." cuts to the bridge of the Sentinel. Gordon: "We're slowing down. What's wrong?" Commander: "Well, we're approaching coastal limits. The Hudson and East rivers are crammed with shipping. We can't possibly go any farther at maximum speed." Gordon: "Well, wouldn't it be quicker in Thunderbird 4? Under the shipping?" Commander: "Much quicker." Gordon: "Ok, I'll take it from here." cuts to rescue site. It is morning. Gordon radio: "Sentinel to Mobile Control. Approaching New York. I am returning to Thunderbird 4." Scott: "F.A.B. Gordon. When is your ETA now?" Gordon radio: "I'll be near danger zone in twenty minutes." '' bridge. '''Gordon:' "-''Hope I can find that river mouth." '''Scott radio:' "So do I. In twenty minutes, Ned and Joe run out of air." The Rescue of Ned Cook theme. Cuts to Thunderbird 4 being lowered into the water and heading towards the underground river. Gordon: "Mobile control from Thunderbird 4,-" site. Gordon radio: "-''moving towards east river estuary now." '''Scott:' "Thunderbird 4's on its way Ned. How's the air going?" Ned: "Too fast for my liking. Can your buddy get here in that time?" Scott: "Yep, he can make it. ''himself. He's gotta make it..." 4 '''Scott radio:' "Any luck, Gordon?" Gordon: "Negative. No sign of an entrance. ''Bleeping. Hey wait, I've picked up something. I think I've got it." '''Scott:' "He still gotta navigate that underground river and he'll never reach him in time. ''to microphone. ''Ned, you've got to find that underground river from your end. That water is flooding in from some hole." '' Hollow. '''Scott radio:' "You find it, Thunderbird 4 is on its way." Ned: "I'm not sure if Joe can make it." Scott radio: "Well, he's got to make it." '' site. '''Scott:' "-''Snap him out of it. Swim around and find that entrance." to Thunderbird 4 heading towards the hole. '''Gordon:' "I've found it Scott. I'm moving upstream. So far we're in luck. It's big enough for navigation." to Ned and Joe swimming. Scott radio: "Keep at it Ned, Thunderbird 4 is on its way." site. Second Policeman: "Sir, there's a message that's just come in from Central Control. It's pretty serious I'm afraid." Scott: "Well, things couldn't be much worse than they are now. What's their problem?" Policeman: "The land subsidence is spreading. It looks like the Fulmer Finance building is in danger now. It could go over as well." Scott: "Fulmer Finance?! And which building is that??" Second Policeman towards it: "That one." looks to his right. Scene cuts to a large building standing directly over where the Empire State Building crashed. Second Policeman: "Lucky everybody was evacuated from that area." Scott: "Well, that's not the point. That building is going to collapse over that rescue hole and it's going to start a tidal current that will hit those guys like an avalanche!" cuts to the building falling apart. The ground outside the entrance begins to crack, and debris falls down. it suddenly slumps slightly to its right. Scene cuts to Thunderbird 4 navigating and then back to New York Garner: "Tell International Rescue that they got about two and one half minutes before that building goes over. The geologists reckon that after that, anything can happen! Second Policeman: "Thanks Garner. I guess you heard that." Scott: "Thunderbird 4 from rescue control, Gordon, do you hear me?" 4. ' Gordon:' "Loud and clear, Scott. No sign of these fellows as yet." Scott: "Gordon, now listen! You've got to locate them within the next two minutes!" '' 4. '''Scott:' radio. "-There's another building up here that's gonna collapse-" '' site. ' Scott:' "-''and the impact could cave in the whole area where those guys are swimming!" 4. ' Gordon:' " I tell you what Scott, leave the frequency open and they can try to guide me to them. I wonder where the heck they are!" to Joe looking unconscious on the river bed and Ned swimming towards him. Ned: "The air level gauge reads empty, and Joe's in a bad way." site. Scott: "Don't panic. There's probably still some air left in those tanks." looks up while touching Joe and sounding out of breath. Ned: "We've found it! There's just enough room to get through. Come on Joe, swim!" helps Joe through the hole. to building falling apart again. Second Policeman: "That tower's gonna give any moment!" cuts to the Fulmer Finance building exterior entrance. The ground has cracked more and the car parked outside has partially sunk into it. Second Policeman: "Boy. I wouldn't like to be under that baby when she goes over..." ... Scott: "Hey Gordon, any signal from them yet?" 4. Gordon: "'Afraid not, Scott!" site. Scott: "Well keep going! We've got to find them!" to Thunderbird 4 floating towards a wall of rock. Gordon: "I've come to a wall of rock. It's a dead end. Er, hold it. No. It's a sharp bend. The tunnel goes off to the right." to Ned and Joe who are struggling to breathe and collapse to the floor. 4. Gordon: "They're close. If only they can hang on just a few more seconds...!" to Ned lifting his head up. Scott radio:'' Ned you've gotta keep going. Search for Thunderbird 4's beacon. Look out for a beacon. Ned, Joe, swim!"'' above, we see Thunderbird 4 coming towards them with its bright lights on and then it cuts back to Ned. Ned: "Joe, they, they've found us. Joe, c-come on. We've gotta swim." to Gordon who is listening to Ned on the radio. Ned radio: "Swim Joe! C-Come on! Swim!" Gordon up: "I can't see them Scott! I can't see them!" to building collapsing and back to Ned and Joe and then back to Gordon. Gordon: "OK. I've got them. Ned, this is Thunderbird 4. I'm opening hatch. Swim into hatch!" Cuts to Ned and Joe swimming in to Thunderbird 4. Cue destruction theme. The Fulmer Finance building has slumped to its right more now.] 4. Gordon:'' "I've got them, Scott! THEY'VE MADE IT!"'' site. Scott: "Right, now beat it, Gordon! Get the heck outta there!" '' cuts to the previous large shot of the rescue site and building. Scott continues to watch. The ground around the building cracks more, the car seen before falls into the fissure, and the building slumps more. '''Scott:' "GORDON, ''zooms in on his face. SHE'S FALLING!!"'' cuts to building falling over. Scott both policemen: "DOWN!!!" and the policemen take cover just as the Fulmer Finance building crashes over the remains of the Empire Sate Building. Scene cuts to Thunderbird 4 reversing while debris falls around it; then, to a theatre. A fanfare sounds and the curtain opens, revealing a large sign that reads "The Ned Cook Show." Camera pans over to a compere. Compere: "Good evening, and welcome once again to the Ned Cook Show. As you know, Ned has not missed a performance in the last 167 weeks. A few days ago, Ned was involved, with his cameraman, in a disaster from which there seemed no escape. But, true to his unique record, Ned is here tonight. Ladies and gentlemen: Ned Cook!" greet Ned as he comes on stage, He has two plasters on his face and is sitting in a wheelchair. Ned: "Thank you. Thank you, friends. As you see, I made the show. And what a show we have for you tonight. But first, I have one very important thing to say. My cameraman and I are only alive today because of the unselfish action of an organization that is dedicated to its chosen task of rescuing people who normally would certainly die. I refer to International Rescue. I'm going to take this opportunity to thank the people behind that great organization. No-one knows who they are, or where they come from. But come they do, and help they bring. I only hope that somehow, my words will reach those gallant people. ''suddenly cuts to the very back of the audience. The International Rescue team is present, from left to right: Gordon, Alan, Tin-Tin, Scott, Virgil, Brains, Grandma and Jeff. ''International Rescue, on behalf of Joe and myself, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart." crowd cheers. Cue non-diegetic orchestral crescendo. At the optimum of it, camera zooms in on Ned and the scene fades out. THE END. Category:Thunderbirds Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Terror In New York City